


Sticky Situations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eliot's covered in goo.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situations

“Eliot.” Parker’s whole body winced in reaction.

“Not now, Parker.” 

“But!”

He pointed a shaking finger at her. “Not. One. Word.”

Parker chewed her lower lip. “Eliot.” 

He wanted to roar at her to just shut up about it. Instead, he gave her his absolutely worst glare, knowing – positive – she’s _Parker_ , and it’ll just deflect. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her hands and her eyes and her face all getting in on the apology. 

“It’s. Not. Your. Fault,” Eliot grated out, slinging pink goo off his finger tips. 

“No, but it’s not yours, either. How were we to know about an industrial sized cotton candy machine, big enough for you to fall inside it?”

“What?” various voices came through the comm. “Cotton candy machine? Human sized? Man, I need one of those. Steal it for me, baby,” Hardison chortled. 

Eliot narrowed his eyes to slits, willing Parker to understand he blamed her for this. 

Parker raised her shoulders in a conciliatory shrug. “Maybe you can get some cute girl to eat it off you?” 

Growling, Eliot stomped off, leaving little bits of pink sugary fluff in his wake. No way he was going anywhere in a car covered in this goo. “Shower with a garden hose, more like.” 

“Be careful to get every nook and cranny,” Hardison said through the comm. “I hear sugar attracts ants.”

And after he finished, he was going back and setting that candy factory on fire. Yeah. 

Parker skipped up next to him. “I’ll hold the hose for you?” 

Eliot wanted to show his teeth at her and yell, but sighed instead. “Sure. Thanks, Parker.” 

Her bright smile almost made it worth it, until she plucked some of the sticky stuff off his face and popped it in her mouth. “Mm, Eliot-flavored.” With a grin, she dodged out of reach of his grabbing hand. “Be nice, or I won’t help you clean up!”

Hardison said in Eliot’s ear, “Clean up? Wait, uh, Parker? Uh. I thought.” 

Eliot took the comm out of his ear, pocketing it. Yeah, this could be fun anyway.


End file.
